


When Winter Comes

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He was kidnapped, nearly taken apart, thrown into another world for who knows how long and just recently been used as a living battery. It's enough to drive anyone mad, he needed to let it all out in some way.Or maybe he just needs some time in a headspace he never experienced before.
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Panic

Zane wasn't one to lose his cool, even after narrowly escaping death more times than one could count wouldn't have set anything off. But what happened just yesterday was the last straw for him, he was treated as nothing more than a power source by that Mechanic and his cronies, just the mere mention of his name sent him into a frenzy. Which is exactly what happened just past midnight, an ear piercing screech rocked the entire monastery. "Ack!! Could he have at least waited until we got some sleep before he starts yelling?" Jay groaned as he sat up in bed. "What's keeping him up this time?"

The screams became louder and the temperature dropped as he approached the room of his teammate. "Umm, Zane? You alright in there?" He mumbled, knocking on the almost completely frozen door. All he got in response was a squeak and the shuffling of his feet. "Yeah I'll take that as a no.."

He wasn't ready for what he was about to see, the poor nindroid was banging his fists on the floor in a sobbing fit. "Ooh.. Zane?.. Hey buddy, no need to be like that."

His robot teammate didn't pay any attention to his words and just started throwing ice shards at him. "He-hey! Watch where you throw those things! Ya could take someone's eyes out."

Again he was met with another loud scream, but Jay wasn't one to just leave his friend in a state like this, especially after everything else he's been through. Not waiting to think of a plan, the lightning ninja scooped up the crying droid in his arms, cradling him close to his beating heart. "J.. Ja... Don't go..." He heard Zane whimper, clinging to the fabric of his pajamas.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere... Wow, you really did a number on your room." Icicles lined the ceiling, a frosty mist filled his lungs, the bed was nothing more than a giant slab of ice by this point, even the windows were all fogged up from how cold it was in there.

It would take all night to thaw, so he would need somewhere else to sleep for the night. Even if it weren't Zane definitely doesn't want to be alone tonight. "You'll sleep with me tonight, my bed's got room for two."

"But-"

"You did say you didn't want me to go, and this room doesn't look all that comfortable. Snuggle me up all ya want if you need to." Smiling, the auburn haired ninja carried his friend back to his own room. In an instant he snuggled under the covers, clinging hard to him. "Aw, hope tonight you have some sweet dreams." He cooed, gently pressing a kiss onto his forehead.


	2. Oily

It was a miracle for the two to get a full night of rest after what happened last night, by this time Zane's room had completely thawed. The floorboards were completely soaked through and many needed to be replaced from rotting. "Mmm.. Mm.. Jay?.." He whimpered, eyes red and puffy from his crying fit.

"Hey Zane, we let ya sleep in after what happened last night. You feeling any better?" A voice called from the entrance. "Don't worry about your room, I melted all the frost, after that it all evaporated. Nothing I can't handle."

The nindroid didn't respond, he was still quite embarrassed about the tantrum he had. "If you want you can have breakfast in bed. You had a rough night, it's the least we can do."

"Oh, thank you Kai.." He mumbled, he didn't want to leave the comfort and warmth of the soft duvet. However as the fire ninja approached his friend, an odd stench hit his nose. "Ugh, what smells like engine oil?.. Zane? Did you-"

The titanium ninja instantly began to tear up, letting Kai piece together just what happened. "Hey, hey it's fine. I'm sure with a little baking soda and a lot of scrubbing it'll wash out."

Unfortunately it didn't do much to improve Zane's mood, more tears fell as he cried into his pillow. "It's not fine... Grown adults don't wet themselves in bed, and it isn't even my own bed.." He sniffled, ice shards beginning to form at his feet as he was reduced to a sobbing mess.

"Aw Zane don't do that. It was just an accident, it'll be fine after breakfast." Scooping up his crying friend, Kai carried him off to the bathroom. "Here, let's clean you up first."

Sitting down on the bathroom counter, the droid was absolutely flustered as he was undressed. "You really don't have to do all this for me..."

"But I want to, Jay told us everything. You keep going through so much crap, if it were me I'd have cracked years ago. I'll just sponge you down."

Zane had to admit it, it felt soothing as his legs and privates were cleaned up. But it didn't do much to help him forget what he had done. "I just urinated myself... No one over the age of three do that..." He squeaked.

"Well it's all behind ya now Zane. You go rest up in your own bed now, I'll bring up the food. Fried eggs with French toast."

"Um.. Can I have milk with it? I'm not really in the mood for tea this morning."

Smiling, Kai kissed his forehead before heading off with his request. As the nindroid laid back in bed, he wondered why he started acting this way. Usually he was the most mature of the group, but now it's like he regressed back to childhood. "Is there something wrong with me?"


	3. Baby Steps

After eating, Zane tried to keep his mind off the little accident he had with some training. No matter how many sparring bots he plowed through, he just couldn't shake it off. He couldn't understand why he was suddenly acting like a toddler. "Temper tantrums and now I made Jay clean up my mess?.. I know they said it wasn't something to worry about, but I was the one who ruined those sheets with my.... My secretions..." He squeaked, worried that he could feel more oil trickle down his leg.

Backing away, the poor droid sank to the floor as he fell into another sobbing fit. Holding his legs close to his chest, the surrounding area slowly froze over the more he panicked. "Oh.. Oooh not again.."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------‐-------

"Zane's been in a really bad funk lately, and I doubt what happened this morning made things any better." Jay told the others at the breakfast table. "And is it just me, or is he acting more like a... Well, more like a kid? With the yelling and now wetting himself. You think he was planted with some kind of age reversing chip? Oh wait until I get my hands on that sad excuse of a mechanic!"

"I dunno about that, if he was hacked I think we would have known about it. He's just having a rough time, with stuff like this guys look for a way to cope. I do it by stuffing myself with all the cakes I can see." Cole explained. "Zane's probably got something going on too, he just doesn't know it yet."

"With the whole acting like a kid thing?"

"Yeah, had something to do with aging backwards-uh. What's the word?"  
"I believe it's called age regression." The other resident droid, Pixal corrected. "The more pain he is in, the further he'll regress. As of this moment he's currently in littlespace, in between two to four years of age." 

"He won't regress any further right? Because I don't think any of us know how to do diapers."

They got their answer when a sniffling Zane toddled to the trio, eyes puffy from the hard sobbing that occurred earlier. He attempted to talk, but all that emerged from his mouth were small, babylike babbles. "Aw c'mere Zane. Don't cry." Cole cooed, placing the droid on his lap. "Nothing's wrong with ya, you just need some time to deal with all that crap you went through."

"Just think of it like a spa day, just with a ton of plushies and cradling. You'll be our cute baby bot, you'd like that right?"

"I.. This isn't something wrong?"

"Not at all Zane, some enjoy being coddled when they're in this state. If this is what makes you comfortable, we'll be your caretakers." Pixal finished, planting a kiss on his cheek. "We love you, our little one."

"Aw... Mama Pix.."


	4. SleepyTime

"I didn't yawn right there."

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure you just did, and those droopy eyes don't fool me."

"I'm telling you I'm not tired, I just need a little caffeine kick! That's all, I want to finish the movie with you!"

During their time off downstairs, Zane begun to drift in and out of consciousness. Thus Cole scooped him up and carried him all the way up to the ice master's now fully dried room. "Too much chocolate isn't good for a growing droid like yourself, and naps are supposed to be good for your mental health. Try and get a few hours of sleep, tomorrow we'll let you stay up a little later."

Zane's once plain looking room had transformed overnight. "Thought those plain beige walls could use a little pizazz, so we did a bit of renovation. Hope it's not... Well, too childish for you."

The walls were now lined with cartoony penguins living in little igloos, bundled up with quilts and drinking hot cocoa. Looking over at the bed, the nindroid saw the pillows now looked like marshmallows and were most likely as soft as them too, with soft plushies now lining the bed wall. "I.. I love it, but I still don't want to take a nap." He grumbled, getting into a soft white onesie.

"Well suit yourself, but I'm just gonna have to wait here until you finally pass out." Cole smirked, watching as Zane pouted under the covers. "Still not tired? Your face says otherwise."

The droid tried his hardest not to yawn again, but to no avail. He wanted to stay up as late as his teammates, but it seemed like his energy had been sapped so easily. "I... I'm still not tired."

"Hmm, I think I know what'll get you to sleep." Quickly rushing to his own room, Cole got out an old acoustic guitar his dad sent to him as a birthday gift. "Whenever I didn't want to sleep, my parents always sung to me."

"Sing?. I do recall father playing me a song every night when I wasn't tired. It was a soft song, about loving forever."

Smiling, Cole tuned his guitar and begun to sing.

" _Who knows how long I loved you_

_You know I love you still_

_Will I wait a lonely lifetime_

_If you want me to I will._ "

Smiling softly, Zane's eyes dropped further and his head sank into the soft pillows.

" _For if I ever saw you_

_I didn't catch your name_

_But it never really mattered_

_I will aways feel the same_

_Love you forever and forever_

_Love you with all my heart_

_Love you whenever we're together_

_Love you when we're apart"_

At last Zane was finally fast asleep, completely covered up aside from the top of his head and the plush falcon he was cuddling. Cole couldn't help but awe at how adorable the small droid could be, but he couldn't leave just yet, he still needed to finish the song.

" _And when at last I find you_

_Your song will fill the air_

_Sing it loud so I can hear you_

_Make it easy to be near you_

_For the things you do indeed to me_

_You know I will._ I love you Zane." He whispered, giving him a kiss on the forehead before leaving.


End file.
